1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infrared transceiving apparatus, and more particularly an infrared transceiving apparatus, which is utilized in a communication instruments and the like, and provided with a container containing both a light-emitting element and a light-receiving element for covering a wide area.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional infrared transceiving apparatus, in general, as shown in FIGS. 6(A) and 6(B), a cover member 21 made of a material such as acrylic resins and like materials permeable to infrared is provided in a container 20, in which a printed board 24 assuming a circular shape is disposed and carries a light-emitting element 22 in its upper surface and a light-receiving element 23 in its lower surface. In order to cover a wide area and a wide angle, a plurality of these elements 22, 23 are disposed in a peripheral portion of the printed board 24 at equal intervals.
In the conventioanl infrared transceiving apparatus described above, its light-emitting operation is evenly performed over the entire peripheral area of the apparatus, and, therefore there is no problem in the light-emitting operation when a barrier such as a wall 25 does not exist in the vicinity of the apparatus. On the other hand, when the barrier exists in the vicinity of the apparatus, infrared rays issued from the light-emitting element 22 hit the barrier, reflect therefrom and catch in the light-receiving element 23, which interferes a proper light-receiving operation of the apparatus.